The Revolution
The Revolution ' was a villainous professional wrestling alliance in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion. It consisted of leader James Storm, Abyss, The Great Sanada, Manik, and new member Khoya formerly known as Mahabali Sheri. History Formation (2014-2015) In June 2014, Storm would begin a program where he would confront, and verbally run down Sanada. Following Sanada's loss of the X-Division Championship to Austin Aries, Storm would confront Sanada backstage, berate Sanada's mentor The Great Muta, while slapping him in the face as a way to break Sanada down, multiple weeks in a row. On the July 24th, 2014 edition of ''Impact, Storm would confront The Great Muta, calling him a fraud, and proclaim himself to be "The Legend" (which in the following weeks replaced his longtime nickname of "The Cowboy". After spitting beer in Muta's face, Sanada would run Storm out of the ring, before attacking Muta himself with a steel chair, and bowing to Storm, revealing an unknown alliance between them. The following week Storm would proclaim himself as Sanada's new mentor, and master. In the following weeks, TNA would air vignettes of Storm having a cult like hold over Sanada, portraying Storm having him tied up, breaking him down physically and mentally, and proclaiming that "The Revolution Is Coming". On the August 27 Impact Wrestling, Sanada accompanied by Storm debuted the new ring name "The Great Sanada" and a look inspired by The Great Muta, before defeating Austin Aries with help from Storm.On the September 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Storm and Sanada abducted former X Division Champion Manik following his loss in a 6-man #1 Contendership match for the X Division Championship. On the following Impact, Storm was shown initiating Manik, much like he did Sanada into his new faction. On the September 17th, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling, Storm and The Great Sanada attacked X Division Champion Samoa Joe, and were joined by Manik, now sporting an all new look, joining Storm's group. On the October 8th, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling it was announced that James Storm and The Great Sanada would battle The Great Muta and Tajiri in the main event of Bound for Glory. This marked James Storm's first appearance in the Bound For Glory main event, as well as the first time in company history that the main event was not contested for the companies World Championship. At Bound For Glory, Storm and The Great Sanada were defeated by Tajiri and The Great Muta. After the match Manik joined in attacking Muta until Team 3D made the save. Following Bound For Glory, the stable, now know as "The Revolution" began to recruit members of the TNA roster, beginning with one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions Davey Richards. After teasing tension between Richards and his partner Eddie Edwards, on the November 12, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling, The Revolution demanded Davey's decision. When Richards turned down the Revolution's offer to join, they attacked The Wolves, leaving them vulnerable for Storm to bring out his forgotten Feast or Fired Briefcase, guaranteeing him a TNA World Tag Team Championship opportunity, Storm revealed Abyss as his partner, and the newest pledge to The Revolution, They defeated The Wolves for the TNA World Tag Team Championships, making Storm a record six-time champion. After the match, Manik attempted to introduce Mahabali Shera to James Storm before Storm demanded Manik to send Shera away. Shera was later seen in a vignette towards the end of 2014 beginning his initiation into the Revolution. Independent circuit (2014–2015) On December 13, 2014, James Storm and Abyss made their World Wrestling League debuts, they unsuccessfully challenged Thunder & Lightning for the WWL World Tag Team Championship. Members In wrestling * '''Storm's Finishing moves ** Last Call ''(Superkick) * '''Sanada's Finishing moves' ** This Is It (Dragon sleeper with bodyscissors) ** Superkick to a kneeling opponent * Manik's Finishing moves ** Frog splash * Abyss' Finishing moves ** Black Hole Slam (Spinning side slam) * Koya' Finishing moves ** Spinebuster * Entrance Themes ** "Cut You Down" 'by Serg Salinas and Dale Oliver (TNA; October 12, 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments * 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Storm & Abyss ** TNA X-Division Championship (2 times) (1x Manik, 1x The Great Sanada) External links * Profile *James Storm's TNA profile *Abyss'ss TNA profile *The Great Sanada's TNA profile *Manik's TNA profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:2014 debuts Category:2015 disbandments